There is a conventional kitchen counter having a sink, which has a structure with an opening, to which a sink is attached, and which is created through a top-plate member having a decoration made of an artificial marble stone or the like, and with a sink for the kitchen, which is made of a stainless steel plate or the like, being attached to the opening for the think (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).